1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an optical disc player and more specifically to an optical disc player indicative of stains or obstructions on the disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an optical disc player which reproduces an information data such as a video signal, a digital audio signal and so on from the optical disc by laser beam scanning, the disc is provided with a protective layer on the surface forming the information signal as pits or bumps. Since the information surface is brought into focus, relatively small amounts of dust, defects, or scars on the protective layer are out of focus of the laser beam so as not to influence the reproducing signal.
When there is, however, dust or scars that influence or obstruct large portions across the path of the laser beam on the protective layer, the reproducing signal is seriously damaged. If a digital audio signal is recorded on the disc, the drop out of the signal causes large noise in the reproduced sound.